


"Let me be there." | Sarah Paulson x reader

by perpetuumclausus



Series: Sarah Paulson drabbles [2]
Category: Sarah Paulson - Fandom
Genre: Depression, F/F, Girlfriends - Freeform, Support, h/c
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 14:31:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18100391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetuumclausus/pseuds/perpetuumclausus





	"Let me be there." | Sarah Paulson x reader

"Sweetheart? You didn't answer, so I thought I'd let myself in with the spare -". Clothes everywhere. Dishes littered the sink, opened bags of snacks and cans of soda covered the counters - even some type of explosion in the microwave. You had one very specific and important rule; one you'd tried to make clear from the get-go, but you hadn't been responding to texts or picking up the phone - and hadn't been for days. That worried your girlfriend more than she'd admit.

"Fuck," Sarah swore, stepping over the mess of clothes and bottles that covered the hallway's floors. She entered the bathroom next and took a look at more mess. "It looks like a tornado passed through here," she mumbled to herself. The trail of clothes in the hallway ended in your bedroom. Her eyes first landed on books in disarray, clothes everywhere, and a particular collection of empty pill bottles on the dresser. "Sweetheart?" she apprehensively questioned. She could see a human-shaped lump under the blankets and couldn't help the bad gut feeling she had inside. Sarah plopped herself on the bed. "You didn't pick up any of my calls - it kind of scared me a little." She wanted to keep the mood light, but knew she also needed to make sure you were actually okay. Sarah pulled the blanket from your eyes, watching as you squinted from the sunlight shining through the closed blinds. "Good morning," she greeted, her hand moving to rest against your arm. You didn't have the energy to argue - you didn't want to argue with her even if you had the energy. "When did you last eat? Drink?" she questioned, pushing some hair away from your eyes. "You weren't supposed to ever see me like this," you pointed out, finally using actual words. Sarah reached across you and over the end table to pick up a water bottle. She cracked it open and found one of your hands under the blanket. "Take a sip, I'm sure you need it." You obeyed and took a small sip. You wanted to curl into your girlfriend, but you felt so gross - you couldn't seem to think clearly about anything. "I'm sorry" was all you could muster up the ability to say.

You felt humiliated - but deep down you knew if Sarah had pulled that on you, that you would've been worried sick. "I don't like seeming weak." She watched you with cautious eyes, shifting slightly to pull your hair into a messy bun. "I want to be here for this. You know that right?" Sarah asked - the tiniest hint of hesitation in her voice. "Sarah - I look like a wreck. I smell like a wreck. I either cry too much or I can't cry at all. Why would I want to put this on you?" you asked. She took a moment to study your face. "I'm going to need you to listen to me very carefully." Your girlfriend turned your head to face her. "You aren't currently and have never put anything on me. Does this scare me? A little, but only because I know you'd deal with this alone before wanting to come to me with it. I know you've been dealing with this alone - and honey, you don't have to." She rubbed the back of your hand with her thumb. "I want to help in any way that I can."

Sarah's eyes focused on the empty pill bottles. "Are you having trouble sleeping?" Sarah asked. "Staying asleep mostly," you said, pulling away to rub your eye. She dismissed what she'd originally planned on saying next and instead took a more physical approach. She leaned back against the headboard and pulled you along with her, your head resting on Sarah's lap. "Let me be there. Let me help you," she whispered. You leaned into her touch as she started to thread her fingers through your hair. "I love you - and I'll take on anything you need me to." You finally looked up. "Remember the song?" you finally asked, a glimmer of hope in your eyes. "Wherever you go, wherever you may wander in your life - surely you know, I always wanna be there," Sarah started to sing, off-key. "Let me be there in your morning, let me be there in your night. Let me change whatever's wrong and make it right. Let me take you through that wonderland that only two can share - all I ask you, is let me be there." You broke out into your first genuine smile in days. "God, I love you. Sarah Catharine Paulson, you are human medicine." She smiled brightly, planting a kiss on the top of your head. "I'm going to go order your favorite food. Thank you for letting me be there," she teased. "I'll always let you be there," you teased back, referencing the song again.

"Whenever you feel you need a friend to lean on, here I am. Whenever you call, you know I'll be there."


End file.
